urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Peeler
Nicole Peeler — Author Website Nicole Peeler About the Author Nicole D. Peeler writes urban fantasy for Orbit Books and, in her spare time, is an assistant professor at Seton Hill University, where she teaches in their MFA in Writing Popular Fiction. Having recently finished the final book of her award-winning Jane True series, she is looking forward to the upcoming publication of Jinn and Juice, the first book in a series about a cursed jinni living in Pittsburgh. Nicole also lives in Pittsburgh, although she’s neither cursed nor a jinni. She’s also a proud member of the League of Reluctant Adults and an alumna of both Boston University and The University of Edinburgh. Please like her Facebook fan page for up to date information on Nicole’s writing. If you want to chat with her or see pictures of her sammiches, feel free to “friend” her on Facebook (Nicole Peeler) or follow her on Twitter (NicolePeeler). She’s also got a Pinterest for her new book, where you can get a sneak peek at her worldbuilding process. If you’d like to send Nicole a message, the best way to do so is through email, at IHeartSelkies(at)gmail(dot)com. The worst way is through Facebook Messages, as they tend to get eaten, and Nicole loves hearing from all of you. ~ About Nicole « Nicole Peeler Trademark Style * Humor mixed with the scary. * lighter side of UF, occasionally raunchy, sometimes pushing boundaries Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings * * Freebies: * Awards Cover Artists Jane True series: * Artist: Sharon Tancredi — Source: Sharon Tancredi - Summary Bibliography The Jinni series: * Artist: Nathália Suellen — Source: Top 10 Best Book Covers of 2014 - TheBookNympho Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes Trivia External References Books: *The Jane True Series « Nicole Peeler *Jane True series by Nicole Peeler - Goodreads *Nicole Peeler - FF *Nicole Peeler - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nicole Peeler: JANE TRUE The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nicole Peeler: JANE TRUE Reviews: *Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler : Book Review *Jane True | Red Hot Books - series review index *Review: Tempest Reborn (Jane True #6) by Nicole Peeler | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is NormalAll Things Urban Fantasy *Nicole Peeler Looks Back At Her Jane True Series | RT Book Reviews *Early Review: Tempest Reborn by Nicole Peeler (Jane True #6) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler (Jane True #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Wicked Lil’ Pixie and CdnMrs Tackle Nicole Peeler’s Tempest’s Fury (Jane True Book 5) | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Early Review - Tempest's Fury (Jane True #5) by Nicole Peeler | For the Love of WordsFor the Love of Words Interviews: *Urban Fantasy Interview Swap: Amanda Carlson Interviews Nicole Peeler *Urban Fantasy Interview Swap: Nicole Peeler Interviews Amanda Carlson *Video Interview: Nicole Peeler And Rachael Herron | RT Book Reviews *Author Interview: Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler | Dark Faerie Tales *Kevin Hearne | Official Site The 3:2 Interview with Nicole Peeler *Five by Five – NICOLE PEELER and the Five Books that Inspire Her | shewolfreads *▶ Nicole Peeler at Comic Con - YouTube Author: *Nicole Peeler *Goodreads | Nicole Peeler (Author of Tempest Rising) *Nicole D. Peeler - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Nicole Peeler *Nicole Peeler (NicolePeeler) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Tempest Rising (Jane True -1) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|1. Tempest Rising (Jane True #1) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempest-rising/ Tracking the Tempest (Jane True #2) by Nicole Peeler .jpg|2. Tracking the Tempest (Jane True #2) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tracking-the-tempest/ Tempest's Legacy (Jane True #3) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|3. Tempest's Legacy (Jane True #3) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempests-legacy/ 4. Eye of the Tempest (Jane True #4) .jpg|4. Eye of the Tempest (2011-Jane True #4) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/eye-of-the-tempest/ 5. Tempest's Fury (Jane True #5) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|5. Tempest's Fury (2012- Jane True #5) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempests-fury/ Tempest Reborn (Jane True #6) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|6. Tempest Reborn 2013-(Jane True #6) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempest-reborn/ Dangerous Women.jpg|Carniepunk 02013) “The Inside Man” by Nicole Peeler|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk Category:Authors Category:Chick-Lit